Broken Down Blessing
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Gabriel's boss is going to kill him. Not only was he running late to work but his car broke down. After seeing the mechanic who would be working on his car, however, Gabriel doesn't mind is bad luck after all. ***Part 14 of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 series


**Warnings/Tags:** **Dancer!Gabriel, Mechanic!Sam, Mentions of homophobia and violence**

 **Prompts Used** **: Aesthetic**

 **AO3 URL** **: /works/15670689**

 **Summary** **: Gabriel** **'s boss is going to kill him. Not only was he running late to work but his car broke down. After seeing the mechanic who would be working on his car, however, Gabriel doesn't mind is bad luck after all.**

 **Authors Note** **: I would really like to expand on this one, make it into a full story but I really don** **'t have the time right now. Right now, I'm placing it as a one-shot,**

 **Broken Down Blessing**

His boss was going to kill him.

It wasn't his fault, he had been driving to work on time when the engine made a strange sound. Not wanting to chance going on the highway he had decided to take the back roads to work, while it would be longer he wouldn't have to drive as fast in case something happened. One large pothole he didn't see later and whatever had been rattling under the hood completely let go. It was only by his quick thinking that he was able to make his way to the side of the road and not end up in the ditch.

What should have been a quick call to Triple-A soon turned into waiting for half an hour, where he had to explain to someone over the phone what was wrong with his car. Like he knew, he wasn't a mechanic, the most he knew about cars was how to drive and to check the fluids every couple weeks. The call for the tow truck was thirty minutes ago, and he was well past late at that point. Looking at his phone which was on its last legs, the battery blinking at him, Gabriel wondered if he could claim his phone died before he could call into work.

It wasn't worth it.

Sucking it up, the blond dialed out the number for his boss, one of the few people who he had to answer to on a daily basis. He was right, Kali had not been happy to hear that he wouldn't be able to make it to practice. He could thank his lucky stars that his face was already on the posters or she would have replaced him in a heartbeat. Sending a silent prayer of thanks that she didn't want to go through the effort of finding a new face for the male lead, Gabriel said his goodbyes before hanging up his phone just in time to see the screen fade to black.

He really needed a new phone with a half-decent battery life.

Now stuck on the side of the road, Gabriel leaned against the side of his broken down car while he waited for the tow truck, hopeful they would have enough room to lug his ass or at least have a phone he could use to call someone to come and get him. What felt like three hours later, the blond saw the truck that would hopefully be his savor coming down the stretch of road. Once the truck pulled over to the side of the road, Gabriel got a look at who was driving. The man was older probably in his mid to late fifties, his brown hair mostly hidden under a ballcap with the company logo on it.

"Let me guess, rattling noise and then it stopped?"

Nodding, Gabriel watched as the man jumped out of his truck, walking over to his car and easily releasing the hood before going to the front and popping it open. Gabriel didn't know what he was expecting, some magical steam to come up where there hadn't been any before, but the man just hummed for a minute and then closed the hood, walking back to the truck he had parked in front of the broken down car to start pulling chains from the truck to the car.

"It's a common issue for this make and model. Once I get her back to the garage I'll have one of the boys fix her up in no time. Shouldn't take more than another hour once we get there, are you riding with me or is someone coming for you?"

Watching as the man easily slipped the chains where they needed to go and switching the car into neutral, Gabriel answered. "It'd be great if I could ride with you back, my phone died while I was waiting for Triple-A to pick up the damn line."

The man huffed a laugh at that, hitting the switch to have his car pulled slowly onto the back of the tow truck. "Yeah, those bastards make you wait, probably in hopes that you find your own way and they don't have to pick up the bill. Go sit in the truck if you want, this will only take another minute and then we'll head out."

Since he already had his wallet and dead phone in his pocket, Gabriel did as instructed and hopped up the steep step to sit in the truck. It was clean, though there were a few clean rags that he could see behind the seat, Gabriel noticed how everything seemed tidy inside. There was the clinging smell of oil and metal but overall it was comfortable. Only a few minutes later the man opened the driver's side door and got in himself, turning the ignition and easily pulling onto the road.

"Name's Bobby, by the way, I called ahead, one of my boys is just finishing up his current job and will fix you up once we get there."

The ride was done mostly in silence, Gabriel while pissed at the situation, calmed down during the trip which was a lot closer than he was expecting. As they pulled into the lot there was the constant sound of a workshop, metal, and equipment, the smell of oil and grease wafted through the air, but Gabriel merely breathed it in. As the bay doors opened the blond nearly choked on his breath. There was a man shirtless with a rag tucked in the back of his pants, his arm was up on the hood of the car, as he dropped the hood down the muscles on his back flexed slightly, and Gabriel wondered if he could get away with breaking his car more often if this was the vision he would see.

"Sam!" Called out the older man who had apparently stopped the truck and was making his way to the tall shirtless one. Gabriel didn't know if he should get out of the truck, but a few seconds later Bobby was back inside, it only took a few minutes for the truck to line up and deposit his car right where the previous one the shirtless god had been working on had been. Jumping out of the truck once it was once again parked, Gabriel, followed Bobby into the office, trying and failing to catch another glimpse of the man who had literally made him forget to breathe.

"Shouldn't take too long, Sam will have it straightened out. Now, I do have some papers I need you to sign and I can do up the bill now if you like, though if you wanna wait until Sam's done his inspection…"

Gabriel shivered, there were a lot of things he would like this Sam to inspect. Shrugging, he nodded toward the desk which had a few papers and an older looking computer hooked up. "Nah you said it was a common issue, right? No sense in wasting time."

Bobby smiled slightly for a second, right before he pulled out a few forms, taking a seat behind the desk and typing on the computer while checking off boxes. It took about ten minutes for the paperwork to be done, being a new customer Gabriel had to fill out his information. Once the bill was settled, which Gabriel noticed was reasonably priced, the blond found himself sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs waiting for Sam to be done with his car alone as Bobby had been called out for another tow.

Thirty minutes total from when they arrived at the place the previously shirtless god came into the office, this time with a tight black muscle shit pulled over his sculpted chest. Standing the second he saw the taller man, Gabriel looked up until he caught the other's gaze. The man was huge, easily over six feet and even more gorgeous up close. Now Gabriel could see those hazel eyes, could see the sparks of blue and green and brown all mixed in together, and they were beautiful.

Gabriel had never been one to back down from what he wanted, but for a second he wondered if perhaps the man in front of him was a bit 'too good to be true'. He had dated people like that before, who looked like they belonged in Heaven only to find out they were definitely going downstairs when they passed. As the tall man smiled showing a bit of a dimple, however, Gabriel found himself unable to care.

"Hey, your car is ready for you if you want to follow me out back."

Even his voice was perfect.

"Sure thing, I take it you're Sam, right?"

Gabriel followed behind the mechanic, keeping a couple paces away so he could ogle the man. He was unable to decide which view he liked better, coming or going when they were in front of his car and he had to tear his eyes away from the jean-covered ass in front of him at the sound of the other's voice. Sam was watching him with a faint blush on his cheeks, but he didn't seem disgusted. With his profession, Gabriel learned early on how to recognize the signs of a homophobe. While it wasn't strictly true to all male dancers, Gabriel knew the stigma that all men in his profession were gay, and not everyone was accepting of that fact.

Mentioning what he did for a living sometimes ended up with a busted lip and cracked ribs, if you didn't know what body language to look for.

"I left your keys in the ignition, Bobby told me that you already settled the bill… let us know if you have any more trouble?"

The last bit was spoken as more of a question, Sam's cheeks still a slight tinge of pink while he licked his lips. Humming, Gabriel let his eyes roam over the exposed skin of the taller man, knowing that he was being watched this time. "Oh, I'll be certain to stop by if I need _anything_ , promise."

Sam let go a slightly nervous chuckle but for a brief second Gabriel thought he saw the other eye him up. As Sam offered his large hand, Gabriel was certain to reach into his back pocket for a second before grasping it. He had taken out his card just in case he got to meet the tall man, and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass.

"Now that I saw you at work, maybe you would like to see mine? It's good for one admission if you're interested." Getting into his car after letting the larger man's hand go, Gabriel, winked at Sam before turning the ignition and slowly pulling away. In the rear-view mirror, he watched as Sam looked down at the slip of paper in his hand. It was a ticket, one of the few he was given to pass out to family, on the front was an image of him front and center along with the date and time for opening night.

Watching Sam grin for a second before tucking the paper into the front of his jeans, Gabriel hoped he read the other right and he didn't just waste the spot on someone who wouldn't show. With a smirk, Gabriel made his way to the studio, if he was going to impress his mechanic he was going to need to put in a few hours of practice. Maybe his car breaking down wasn't such a bad thing after all.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
